


In the Sky Between Us

by SashaDerksen



Category: Black Lagoon, Hellsing
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels, Romance, i can't get enough of this pairing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDerksen/pseuds/SashaDerksen
Summary: Integra wasn't sure why, but she agreed that this was right. She also wasn't sure of what the fluttering feeling inside her chest was, she had never felt it before. Was this, perhaps, what love felt like? [Loosely based off a headcanon]





	In the Sky Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 4 am, so is it OOC as hell? Probably. Do I care? Lmao no. But I wanted to do something fluffy-ish with my OTP, so here it is. With a bit of angst, of course. (Have I written something without angst, ever?) 
> 
> Also I might have pulled a Braginsky Apocalypse Home in this. I just like the trope. I'm creative, I promise.
> 
> Please review and leave kudos! It means so much to me and gives me confidence to post more of my writing, bc I'm just self conscious abt it.

In one of the most prestigious hotels of London on a fresh summer evening, the meeting of several mafia bosses from across the world almost felt natural. Said meeting had just come to an end, and most participants were already leaving. But among the black-clad men in tuxedos and with deadpan expressions on their faces, the two blonde women really did stand out. And while Integra was used to the atmospheric scape of London, Sofiya was fairly unfamiliar with the city. Due to the owing the Russian a favor, Integra offered her to stay at the Hellsing manor. Sofiya gladly accepted and she and a few members of Hotel Moscow had arrived to England just a few hours before the meeting. As of the moment, the two women were waiting for a private car that Integra had ordered to arrive just after the meeting had ended. While it did just that, the Hellsing manor was located across the city from the hotel the meeting took place in. That being said, the car was now stuck in the worst traffic possible. 

Integra was frustrated with the situation, seeing as not only did this mess up her entire routine, to which she got extremely accustomed to, but she also had paperwork to turn in the next morning. The woman had hoped to get a head start after the meeting, but unfortunately, that plan had gone down the drain. 

“You're overreacting, honestly. If it's not the Queen you need to turn those papers to, then they can wait at least until the afternoon.” Sofiya tried to reason as she looked onto the absolutely still traffic out of the car’s window. Despite the situation, she was still enjoying her presence in London, and wondered why she resented the city before when Integra offered her to visit. It was a thousand times more appealing than Roanapur. She could not compare it to Moscow, however. She had not been in the city for at least a decade and she decided to cast it aside with all of the memories it held. Even though it was her birthplace, the Russian capital was simply a place of the past to Sofiya. Visiting it again would hurt too much. 

She broke out of her thoughts which began to take a depressive turn, she focused on her British counterpart. 

“It may not be Her Majesty, but these people are still important. The knights of the Round Table aren't the people you'd want to kid around with.” Integra shook her head. Of course, being punctual was just something that was in her nature, her problem was more deep-rooted than that. Although, they respected her, she still felt like she had to prove something to them. Not only was she young, but she was also a woman. Albeit a powerful one, Integra still felt that if she didn't do her work as a member of the Round Table properly, the others would begin to outcast her. 

“Haven't you mastered the art of negotiations in all your years as the boss of Hellsing?” Sofiya mused. 

“Hellsing is different from what you conduct. It's a government organization, for one. If you can fool filthy pseudo-mafia, I work with the direct servants of the Queen herself. Negotiating is just something I'm in no position to do.” Integra replied in annoyance. While she and Sofiya had more than a lot in common, one thing that divided them was what and how they operated. Hotel Moscow was an independent military mafia which acted only based on its own interests. Hellsing, on the other hand, followed the direct orders of the Queen and annihilated enemies of the United Kingdom and the Protestant faith. 

“Now, there's no need to offend me.” The Russian put a hand on her chest in fake shock and smiled, “I suggest we act instead of thinking. Do you have the papers with you?”

Integra blinked at the actually rational suggestion, “Yes, I think so.”

She looked for her briefcase under the seat, and to her mild surprise, found it. The woman pulled out a beige paper folder stuffed with documents, and looked through them to find out that they were, in fact, the ones she needed.

Sofiya looked on in satisfaction, “We'll get these done in no time, if negotiating isn't your thing.” 

Integra frowned, but allowed the Russian to take some of the papers and a pen that laid in the car. She decided that Sofiya was indeed right and if they both would finish filling out these papers, Integra would have no trouble with the Round Table knights. 

So much of the time they spent in the car went by in silence as they both worked on the papers. To be honest, Integra was a bit wary of letting Sofiya fill out them out, as English wasn't her first, or even her second language. Despite this, she spoke it as if she was native, she had almost no accent either. To find out if she was as good in writing, Integra took a glance at a paper Sofiya had just finished writing and was pleasantly surprised. 

“You wrote this in my exact handwriting, and the formal speech is ideal. How can you even do this?” The Englishwoman looked at her counterpart, who leaned on the inside of the car door and was calmly smiling. 

“Don't underestimate me, dear. As a mafia boss, this is just the basics of what I should know.” 

Integra didn't reply, and turned back to her own paper. Of course, Sofiya would use her mafia work as an excuse. To the Englishwoman, it was annoying, despite it being the truth. 

They made some small talk as they worked, and soon enough, there were no more papers to fill out. 

“See what happens when we work together? And you said you wouldn't finish it by tomorrow.” Sofiya stated and looked at the digital map in the front of the car, “Unfortunately, we're only halfway through London.” 

“That's fine. Your company is enjoyable.” Integra smiled. What she said was true. Out of all of the people she considered friends and acquaintances, she probably favored Sofiya the most. 

“I'm glad to hear that. And I must say the same.” 

The Englishwoman paused before she spoke again, “Thank you for helping me with the paperwork. I really wouldn't have finished it without you.”

“It was no problem, don't worry about it.” Sofiya waved dismissively and surpressed a yawn, “God, all this work is tiring me out. I'm getting too old for this.”

“You're barely thirty.” Integra scoffed. She knew that her counterpart could be very dramatic at times. 

“So? With everything that happened, I might as well be an elderly woman.” 

Suddenly, not even taking a second look at her, the Russian rest her head on Integra’s shoulder. The Englishwoman tensed at this sudden physical contact.  
Sofiya must have felt this, because she spoke up tiredly, “I haven't slept in twenty four hours at the least. Stop being so uptight. It's okay with you isn't it? ”

Had this been any other situation, Integra wouldn't have given her words much meaning, since all they talked about was business and the past. Never did she think that they could talk about other things, much less act as anything more than counterparts. In the back of her mind, Integra had begun to regret that they haven't done anything like this sooner. 

“It's fine with me. Rest. It's not like either of us are going anywhere.”, She sighed and eased into the situation. 

At this point, Sofiya decided to make the most of the situation. Whether it was as yet another tease, or a wholehearted action of her tired mind, but she gently took the Englishwoman's hand into her own. 

Integra met this action with a full-face, deep red blush, but found herself entangling her fingers with Sofiya’s. 

Her subconscious acted on its own accord, and controlled her body on its own, too. Integra wasn't sure why, but she agreed that this was right. She also wasn't sure of what the fluttering feeling inside her chest was, she had never felt it before. Was this, perhaps, what love felt like? 

Integra had not given her feelings much thought before, but she knew long ago that she had little to no preference for which gender she could have a potential relationship with, so this wasn't a big surprise for her. The big surprise was _for whom_ she realized she had feelings for. As long as they knew each other, Sofiya and Integra mutually agreed that they were soulmates. They understood each other on a spiritual level, like no one else could. And Integra had no issue with that, but she never realized what stood behind spiritual connection. She was inexperienced in love, and maybe that was what Sofiya had implied all along? There were times where even someone as oblivious as she was sure that Sofiya was flirting with her and she flirted back shamelessly. 

Her conflicted feelings had to come to a resolution, so Integra broke the silence and quietly called to her counterpart. 

When she wasn't met with an answer, she turned to look at the woman, confused and concerned. And within an instant of realizing that Sofiya was in fact, already asleep, the usually stoic Englishwoman became flustered. It's not like she didn't expect this: The Russian had done a long trip going from Roanapur to Bangkok, and from Bangkok to London, and straight into a very important meeting. The least Integra could do is let her sleep. She didn't let this stop her from exploring the depths of her own mind, however. 

She lifted her free hand to sweep some of Sofiya’s curly blonde hair out of her face, only to reveal the huge burn scar that stretched across the entire right side of her face. As careful as ever, out of sheer curiosity, Integra brushed her fingertips along the scar and felt goosebumps pick at her skin. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain Sofiya went through when she received it. Integra, although she was inquisitive, was respectful, so she only knew what she was told, and that was the fact that Sofiya didn't get them by accident: she was burned, intentionally. 

That fact made Integra angry, from the bottom of her heart. She had always been protective of the people she cared about, and the woman who she fell in love with without realizing it was included on that list. The Englishwoman had never been to Afghanistan, but she already had a built up hatred for the Mujahideen, those who fought the Soviets. Although now it wasn't such, Integra wholeheartedly believed that before the war, Sofiya was kinder and happier. Those who tortured someone as beautiful as her deserved to die a painful death and rot in the deepest pits of hell. Integra thought about what would happen in she to see them face to face. She knew that would never happen, but she wanted to tear them apart limb from limb. She wouldn't order their death to Alucard or Seras. She would do it on her own because that would be the only way she would be satisfied that the bastards who caused Sofiya so much pain and suffering were dealt with properly. That would be justice. Integra always remembered how the Russian hated that word, and now she wonders if that was because she never received justice for herself. 

At this moment, Integra had positioned herself so that her back was against the inside of the car door, and now Sofiya lay almost entirely on the Englishwoman’s chest. All this thought about the Russian’s past made her feel rather depressed, so she wrapped her arms around Sofiya and held her close. Deep down, she wanted to wake her and tell her exactly how she felt, but realized that it could wait until they reached the manor. Integra looked outside the window only to see dozens of cars around them. She wondered if they had moved at all. She shook it off as she was, quite frankly, enjoying the situation. A thought at the back of her mind told her once again that this was right, this was where she was supposed to be, and this is what she was supposed to feel. This time, she accepted her feelings. Integra gave Sofiya a gentle forehead kiss and learned back in her seat, beginning to doze off herself. At this point, she knew everything. Integra Hellsing had nothing left to lose.


End file.
